This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. UNL continued as an undergraduate institution this year. Three additional sophomore students were selected after an extensive review and interview process to conduct research this summer. All students participated in projects with mentors at UNMC for the summer. Two continued with research experiences during the academic at UNL and are still actively engaged in research and plan to continue through the summer. One student dropped from the university and has been discontinued from the program. Dr. Sarath continued to supervise the research of two BRIN scholars from Concordia University in the summer of '04 and this continued through the academic in collaboration with Dr. Zempleni. The NU Virology Center faculty including INBRE Associate Drs. Wood, West and Weldon hosted 2 new BRIN undergraduate scholars in summer '04. The Virology center also hosted students from Truman State University who will be affiliated with the BRIN summer program.